Isabelle Hogan
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: Isabelle is the daughter of hulk hogan, sister of brooke. Randy does fancy brooke he fancys her sister isabelle. It's like what he's been doing to brooke but instead isabelle. Summery sucks, but hopefully a better story
1. Meeting you

**Note: Instead of Brooke Hogan who randy Orton fancy's it's Brooke's sister Isabelle ( Nickname : Izzy) And when there in the ring, some of it might not of happened but I'm just adding it in my story.**

Hogan was in the ring with only Isabelle when Randy's music hit.

Isabelle looked and saw the cocky smirk of Randy Orton.

He got in the ring and went up to Isabelle and licked his lips, plus blew a kiss.

Isabelle took a step back as her dad went face to face with Randy Orton.

Randy had already RKO her father in a car and Hogan was pissed at him.

" Well Hogan, you never did introduce me to this daughter" Randy said raising his eyebrow at Isabelle.

" This is Isabelle another daughter of mine you need to stay the hell away from" Hogan yelled at him.

" How can I stay away from that ass, those breasts" Randy said checking her out.

Isabelle started to feel uncomfortable and tried to cover up.

Randy suddenly turned to hulk Hogan and RKO him.

Isabelle slid out the ring in shock. Randy then went out of the ring and started to follow Isabelle.

He soon backed her up to the corner. He looked down at her breast with a big smirk on his face. Isabelle saw this and put her hands so randy couldn't get a good view of them.

Randy looked up at her and moved her hands.

He starred at them for a second and then looked up to kiss her on the lips. Isabelle tried to pull him off but he was too strong. Then suddenly randy pulled away. She looked up to see a pissed her pissed father.

Randy was up the ramp licking his lips and putting his hands on his chest and pretending they were Isabelle breast.

She felt scared and turned away.

" Don't worry I won't let him touch you" Hulk said starring at Orton.

Isabelle nodded and went backstage with her father.

She was walking when her phone rang.

" I'll see you In a minute dad" Isabelle said answering her phone.

" Hello" Isabelle said answering her phone.

Isabelle was a singer like her sister Brooke. She was much more popular those. She sang songs from a program called Instant star. But she wrote them.

" Hello Isabelle? Well we calling because we're recording your music video Tomorrow for Waste my time" Her manager said

" Ok, cool, next week I'll be there " Isabelle said not knowing there was somebody listening to her call with a smirk on their face.

Isabelle hanged up and turned around to see the smirk of randy Orton.

" Umm randy.." Isabelle started.

" Hmm yea I was right guys, her ass does fit my hand perfectly" Randy said grabbing Isabelle ass in front of all his friends.

They snickered

Isabelle jumped as she heard her father yell from behind.

She removed Randy's hand and walked off.

Randy smirked and watch her walk away.


	2. Mystory Oppenent

" Umm dad can we go now" Isabelle asked

" Yeah" hulk said leading her to his car.

She got in first when she heard a massive thump as her car shook. She got out and saw randy over her unconscious dad. He RKO him again.

Isabelle was about to kneel beside him when randy had a sick smirk on his face.

She backed away but randy grabbed her hand and brought her close to his chest.

He started twirling her hair. And moving his hands round her body.

" Did I ever tell you that I loved blondes?" he whispered

" Not really" She replied looking away but he put his on her chin and brought her face to face him.

" Well I do" randy said as he leaned in but she leaned back.

He smirked.

" What's the matter baby" he asked

Isabelle kept quiet hoping her dad would wake up any minute.

" Don't worry babe, he's out cold" he started laughing.

Isabelle looked disgusted and kneeled over her dad.

She suddenly felt a pain in her roots. Randy dragged her by the hair over his shoulder.

She screamed as randy patted her ass.

She suddenly fell from Randy's grip onto the floor. Her father was up and now beating the shit out of randy.

Randy ran off but blew a kiss at Isabelle.

" Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" her father asked

" I'm fine" she said getting in the car.

" When I get my hands on that little punk" her father mumbled

Isabelle sighed as her mobile vibrated.

_At summer slam your dad's ass in mine! And so is yours - randy x _

Isabelle gulped and put her phone away.

She was silent most of the car ride, her dad began to get worried.

" Are you okay darling" he asked

" Yeah I just got a lot on my mind" she did a fake smile.

" Don't let that Orton kid scare you"

" Ok" too late she was already scared.

_What if he try's to rape me? What am I going to do! _ she asked herself

" Oh yeah, you got your first match next week, in a bra and panties match!" he father said

" Against who?" she asked

" A mystery opponent, but don't worry, remember what I taught you and you'll do fine"


End file.
